1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite simple plug. In particular, this invention relates to a structure that is connected with a connector and a plug for an Internet line or a plug for a telephone. The connector can be replaced by a variety of connectors with different formats and the plug for an Internet line and the plug for a telephone are exchangeable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The converting plug can be converted into two different plugs according to requirements. For example, the plug for a telephone line can be converted into a plug for an Internet line.
The application patent U.S. Ser. No. 11/432531 is a related patent applied for by this invention. The composite simple plug includes an insulating case, a plurality of terminals, a connector, and a linking element. The terminals are installed in the insulating case, and electrically connected with the connector. The insulating case is directly pivoted with a plug for the Internet line. Furthermore, the insulating case can be pivoted with a linking element so that a plug for the telephone line can be plugged into the insulating case. However, this related case must utilize the linking element to convert a plug for an Internet line into a plug for a telephone line. It is inconvenient.